Previously, a spinning method and apparatus has been known which produces spun yarn by imparting a twist in the fiber by a rotating air current, having a nozzle that exerts the action of a rotating air current on a fiber bundle leaving a draft apparatus, a hollow spindle, and a needle shaped guide member that positions the end of the needle opposite the end part of the yarn introduction side of the hollow spindle.
The aforementioned spinning method and apparatus of the prior art spins one type of core yarn in which comparatively short fibers are wound onto the periphery of comparatively long fibers which form the core, but the cohesiveness between the fibers forming the core and the fibers wound onto the periphery is insufficient. Consequently, the yarn is insufficiently strong and a stiff spun yarn is produced.
In the above mentioned spinning method and apparatus of the prior art, as the fibers are dispersed over a larger area by the rotating air current, the fiber gathering and converging is bad, the number of fibers parallel to each other forming the spun yarn is reduced and as a consequence, there are many irregularities. Moreover, a spun yarn with an inferior outward appearance is produced.